Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)
Dynamite Comics ---- Dynamite Entertainment revealed an all-new Betty Boop series from Roger Langridge and Gisèle Lagacé, that would make its debut in October 2016. Join Betty as she works at the Oop-A-Doop Club, dreams of hitting the big-time, looks after her old Grampy... and fights ghosts proving that Betty was always ahead of her time. Writers/Artists *Roger Langridge (Scenario) *Gisèle Lagacé (Cinematography & titles) *MA. Victoria Robado (Chromatic Effects) *Jay Bone (Artist) *Peter Pantazis (Artist) *Ken Haeser (Artist) Characters *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Sally Swing *Mr Nobody *Grampy *Pudgy *Henchmen *Scat Skellington *Lenny Lizardlips *Mister Finkle *Lex Linton *Schtroumpf Sisters *Mister Fitzwizzle *Dolly the Witch *Zach Platter *Satan Roger Langridge Interview “I remember seeing old Max Fleischer Betty Boop™ cartoons on TV when I was a kid and being fascinated by their decidedly non-Disney viewpoint. They existed in a seedy, fallen world, full of speakeasies, ghastly monsters from nightmares, sexual tension, and lots of hot, hot jazz – heady, exotic stuff to a kid in suburban New Zealand in the 1970s,” says writer Roger Langridge. “It must have left a strong impression, because it’s a world I’ve tried to recreate in my own comics a number of times over the years, most particularly in my own creator-owned series Fred the Clown – so it’s genuinely exciting to be able to go right to the source, writing the real deal. And I’m particularly pleased that we’ve got a woman cartoonist drawing this major female icon, in the form of the very talented Gisèle Lagacé; Betty Boop™, as was common at the time, was created as a male’s fantasy idea of a woman, so I think it’s important in this day and age to have a female point-of-view right at the creative coalface.” Betty Boop Comic Series Betty Boop #1 *Betty Boop #1 *Betty Boop #1 Black Authentix Edition *Betty Boop #1 NYCC Edition Release Date: 05/10/2016 Halloween. The most famous female cartoon star is back and Dynamite has her all new adventures with her pals Koko the Clown & Bimbo the dog. Join Betty as she works at the Oop-A-Doop Club, dreams of hitting the big time, looks after her old Grampy oh yeah and FIGHTS GHOSTS! (Betty was always ahead of her time) Betty Boop #2 *Betty Boop #2 Release Date: 02/11/2016 Enter the Lizard. Lenny Lizardlips wants to turn Grampy's house into a nightclub to bring hot tunes to widows and orphans. A nobal goal surely? But all is not what it seems. Fiendish deeds afoot! Time to call...the Department of Jazz! Betty Boop #3 *Betty Boop #3 Release Date: 07/12/2016 Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! The town is overrun with them! Sprays can't get rid of them...Grampy's inventions can't shift them and they're getting bigger and bigger! Join Betty, Koko & Bimbo as they not only take on the insects but also meet a record producer. Betty Boop #4 *Betty Boop #4 Release Date: 01/18/2017 Betty may have finally hit the big time, because movie star Lex Linton wants her to be his leading lady! But all is not what it seems...and Betty, Bimbo, Koko and the gang may have to escape the Underworld itself before it's all over! More thrills, laughs and swingin' tunes - just the way you like 'em! Trivia *Sally Swing from the 1938 Betty Boop short Sally Swing has been revamped. *Betty Boop™ #1 will be solicited in Diamond Comic Distributors’ August 2016 Previews catalog, the premiere source of merchandise for the comic book specialty market, and slated for release in October. Comic book fans are encouraged to reserve copies of Betty Boop™ with their local comic book retailers. Betty Boop™ will also be available for individual customer purchase through digital platforms courtesy of Comixology, Dynamite Digital, iVerse, and Dark Horse Digital. *Betty Boop™ #1 features four traditional comic covers from an all-star cast of creative admirers, including the legendary Howard Chaykin (American Flagg!), Roger Langridge doing double-duty as an illustrator, series interior artist Gisèle Lagacé, and a special Max Fleischer character sheet. Special edition variants will include a “Coloring Book Cover” by J. Bone (Super Friends), printed on thick paper so fans of all ages can embellish her appearance; a Blank Authentix Edition that fans and comic professionals can illustrate; and a rare Howard Chaykin “Black & White” incentive edition available to qualifying retailers. *In a concept title for a future artwork cover Betty is dubbed the Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl, when in fact she is actually the Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl. The title was later changed to the Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl™. *October will see brand new adventures of Betty Boop™ (with her pals Koko the Clown and Bimbo, naturally) from award-winning writer Roger Langridge (The Muppets) and artist Gisèle Lagacé (Archie). *King Features is the exclusive worldwide licensing agent for Betty Boop™. The New York City-based unit of Hearst works closely with property owner Fleischer Studios to manage the brand. *Artist Leslie Cabarga who once drew Betty Boop brought some of the comic covers. *Miss Green is referenced in chapter 2. *The comic series was canceled in 2017. Links *Official Website ---- Category:Episodes Category:Dynamite® Betty Boop Category:Comic Category:Comics Category:News Category:Newspapers